Freedom Comes at a Price
by ZippyStar
Summary: Harry, disenchanted with Dumbledore's 'greater good' decides he'd be better off on his own, away from pressure and gossip. He heads off to London but freedom comes at a price and Harry is far from happy with his new life on the streets. Starts GoF. HP/OC, ends in HP/SS pairing. DM/GW, DM/OC and DM/LV slash. Includes vampires. Warnings inside Please read and review.
1. I'm no ones saviour

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Take note now, 'cos I'm incredibly lazy when it comes to authors notes and disclaimers after the first chapter, prefering to get on with the story. (I hardly ever read others authors notes as most are pointless).  
**

**Warnings: Sexual situations male/male (not too explicit as I'm anxious of writing an actual full sex scene). Mentions of prostitution, violence, manipulation etc If anything else comes up I shall add up extra warnings as I go.  
**

**Enjoy and Review :D**

* * *

**I'M NO-ONE'S SAVIOUR**

"Harry, you coming?" Ron shouted, sounding irritable.

Harry was stood in front of the sink in the boys' bathroom, leant over the sink, his hands clutching the basin as he convinced himself he was going to do the right thing. "It's better this way." He whispered to himself as he drew himself up and straightened his robes and ran his hands through his hair before trying to flatten it again.

Harry emerged from the bathroom in his smart bottle-green dress robes and saw Ron tugging at his hastily de-laced sleeves. "Stupid dress robes, don't understand what made Mum buy them." He was muttering. Spotting Harry he turned around, "Finally, what you been doing in there?"

"Trying to get my hair to lie flat." Harry lied with a fake grin on his face.

"Not going to happen mate." Ron laughed as they both made there way down the stairs to the common room. "Wonder who Hermione's going with." Ron speculated out loud for about the tenth time that evening.

"I don't know Ron." Harry answered for the tenth time, thinking that if it was so obvious to him that they fancied each other why they were so oblivious. Especially Hermione who was meant to be the cleverest witch in their year.

"Parvati, you look stunning" Harry went over to his date for the evening, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Parvati giggled, "Padma's meeting us outside the doors." She said to Ron before accepting Harry's arm and exiting the common room.

Ron frowned at the back of his best mate and his date, since when was Harry confident around girls? He was too busy tugging at his dress robes that he almost walked into Harry and Parvati when they stopped suddenly at the bottom of the main staircase.

"Bloody hell." Harry exclaimed.

Looking over to where Harry's gaze was directed Ron's mouth fell open, "Her...Hermione" he stuttered.

Hermione was looking gorgeous in a pale pink dress that ended just above her knees and showed off her figure, something that her school robes never did. Her normally frizzy hair was tamed and swept back in an elegant bun, with a few tendrils of smooth curls escaping.

"She looks beautiful" Parvati whispered.

"She does" Harry agreed, however turning back to Parviti he noticed she was looking a little put out, "Hermione's like a sister to me." He reassured her, "I think I'll have to go over there and give her date the 'big brother talk'."

Parvati giggled, "Good luck with that Harry, look who she's with."

"Viktor Krum!" Ron yelled as he started over to where Hermione and Krum were waiting to go into the hall.

"Ron" Harry pulled him back, "I don't think Hermione will appreciate you shouting at her."

"But...but..." Ron stuttered.

"Hi" a soft voice came from behind the trio.

"Padma" Parvati squealed, hugging her sister, "You look fab."

"So do you, I love your hair"

"Thanks! This is Ron Weasley"

"Hi" Ron muttered, glancing at Hermione again.

Harry kicked Ron as if to say, 'don't be a jerk' when Professor McGonagall came over.

"Ouch Harry!" Ron moaned.

"Mr. Weasley, you and your date should be in the great hall now. Mr. Potter if you would like to wait over there with the other champions."

"But Professor!" Harry protested.

"No buts Mr. Potter, the champions will be performing the first dance together."

"Good luck mate." Ron said as McGonagall ushered him and Padma into the hall.

Harry took Parvati's hand and led her over to Hermione and Krum, "You look beautiful Hermione" He said. "You do." Parvati agreed.

"Thanks Harry, you know, you don't clean up too bad either."

Harry grinned and turned to Krum, "Look after my sister won't you?" He said holding out his hand for Krum to shake.

"I vill do my best" Krum gave what Harry supposed was meant to be a smile before turning to Hermione and offering he arm as they were led into the great hall.

"Here goes nothing" Harry murmured to himself as he fumbled a bit due to nerves at the beginning of the dance. However, after he'd relaxed a bit and since Parvati seemed to know what she was doing he found that he didn't really mind dancing, just everyone looking at him.

Catching Parvati's eye, he smiled, "This isn't too bad" He said.

Laughing Parvati agreed, "The Weird Sisters are meant to play later." She commented.

"I don't know any wizarding music" Harry admitted.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, you'll catch up soon enough"

The rest of the night went really well in Harry's opinion; he really enjoyed Parvati's company and found they had much in common. It seemed that Hermione was enjoying herself as well, whenever Harry saw her she was smiling and talking to Krum animatedly, Krum looked besotted.

However, things weren't going quite as well for one Ronald Weasley who had refused to dance and so was now sitting by himself while everyone else was dancing and screaming to another of the latest wizarding bands, Hippogriff.

"Cheer up Ron" Harry said as he sat down next to his best mate, slightly out of breath. "Just get up and go and dance" He encouraged, "Ask Hermione to dance with you."

"She's too busy with the bloody stuck-up Quidditch star" he grumbled

"That's a bit unfair" Parvati said, she wasn't in the best of moods with Ron after he'd practically ignored her sister, "It's your fault you didn't think to ask her. I'm going to get a drink." She proclaimed getting up and heading over to the drinks table.

"She has a point you know" Harry said carefully, "You should tell Hermione how you feel, she's not completely indifferent to you either you know." He stood up and went over to Parvati before Ron could answer.

Harry didn't see Ron for the rest of the night so he presumed that the red head had gone up to bed early to sulk. After he'd said goodnight to Parvati in the early hours of the morning in the common room Hermione came through the portrait hole.

"That was a lovely evening don't you think Harry!" She grinned at him, looking slightly flustered.

"Yes it was." He replied, pleased that Hermione was looking so relaxed and happy. "Can I have a word, before we go up?" He asked.

"Sure." She said curiously as she allowed herself to be pulled over to one of the couches.

"Look, I know you enjoyed tonight with Krum, but Ron's upset." Harry started, unsure exactly how to put it, "He's jealous I think."

"Jealous?" Hermione said surprised.

"Ye, I don't think he realised it until tonight though." He said as he stood up and walked towards his dormitory, "Just think about it."

Hermione stayed on the couch for a few minutes wondering what Harry had meant before she too went up to bed.

* * *

Harry quickly changed out of his dress robes into some more comfortable Muggle clothes he'd got in London, they weren't much, only charity shop, but they did look better than Dudley's cast offs. He then silently picked up his bag that was packed with clothes and a bit of food before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself and heading back down the stairs, aiming for the one eyed witch and the passage to Honeydukes.

Meanwhile in the kitchens one little elf was sobbing uncontrollably, his large ears flapping as he shook his head, much to the confusion of the other elves who could not get much sense out of him, soon he was left with only a drunken elf called Winky as company as he knelt in front of the merrily flickering fire clutching a small bunch of letters in his small, bony hands.

* * *

FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS EARLIER

"But sir..." Harry protested, getting to his feet.

"No buts my boy, you must return to your relatives." Dumbledore said gravely, observing Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"Please sir, you don't know what they're like" Harry persisted, he'd come to the headmaster, deciding that even if he couldn't live with Sirius he could at least escape the brutal treatment of his 'relatives'.

Dumbledore sighed, "They are your family my boy, surely they aren't that bad."

"I've already told you sir, that they...they..." Harry swallowed painfully; "it's not just neglect" he finished off pathetically, looking down, not wanting his idol to think he was weak for not being able to stand up a Muggle.

"Harry." Dumbledore said sternly, "You are going back to your relatives this summer, no questions."

Harry couldn't believe the headmaster was just sitting there, when he had made it abundantly clear that he received less than loving care at the hands of his uncle and cousin, "They beat me, ok?" He near-shouted causing several of the sleeping portraits to stir. Automatically he put his arms round his waist for protection, meeting the headmaster's twinkling eyes he pleaded, "sir, please, I...I can show you the scars."

"That won't be necessary" Professor Dumbledore said, standing up making Harry look to him hopefully, "I trust that you understand I can't let you exaggerate."

Harry stared open-mouthed, "Exaggerate?" he stammered.

"They are your family; even if you have your disagreements this is unacceptable." Dumbledore continued, "You shall be returning to them, anymore of these fabrications and I will be forced to write to your aunt about your attitude."

Harry could tell by his tone that he was dismissed, he practically ran out of the headmaster's office, trying not to cry at the loss of his mentor and not wanting to risk the Dursleys finding out that he'd tried to tell someone what his life there was really like. The beatings had more or less stopped since he'd started at Hogwarts, but his cousin and mates still enjoyed a game of 'Harry-hunting' and he received less and less food as each year went by.

000 - One Day Later - 000

"I could be living with him 'mione"

"I know Harry, I know, at least he's safe"

Harry didn't look up at his best friends as they sat by the lake on a hot summer's afternoon.

"You know, I _really_ thought I was going to get away from them!" He spat resentfully, moodily throwing stones into the lake.

"Come on mate! It's the Quidditch world cup this year; I think Dad can get tickets. Dumbledore will let you come?" Ron said, he found it hard to be depressed on such a nice day, especially as there were no exams to worry about.

"Who's Dumbledore to tell me whether or not I can visit my friends?" Harry muttered.

"Harry! He's only looking out for you." Hermione protested.

"Yeah right" Harry snorted, "Come on, it's the leaving feast soon." Abruptly he stood up and started walking over towards the castle. Hermione and Ron exchanged exasperated glances before getting up and following their rather moody friend.

000 - The Dursleys Residence - 000

"You'll stay in there boy!" Snarled uncle Vernon, as he tossed Harry into the smallest bedroom as though he was a rubbish bag. As he slammed the door behind him and locked it Harry couldn't help but think he'd been lucky it wasn't the cupboard he was locked in.

He went over to the window, rubbing his sore arm, and noticed that his uncle had put bars on his window again, sighing, he gloomily looked up and down private drive, trying not to think about the headmaster's dismissal of him. Harry ran a hand through his hair, he'd rather be living with Snape that the Durselys. He snorted; what would Ron say?

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for Harry; he got up early during the week to make breakfast for uncle Vernon, and then made breakfast for Dudley whenever he decided to get up. Aunt Petunia got her own cereal as she criticised him, only stopping to read her gossip magazines. He then spent the days avoiding Dudley and his gang whilst trying to finish his list of chores, receiving only the smallest sandwich and glass of water for lunch. In the evenings he made dinner for the family before watching them eat it and whilst washing up stealing what scraps he could without the Durselys noticing. He would then escape up to his room and stare at the ceiling wishing he had some of his text books with him. Luckily all the books Dudley had discarded over the years were still stuffed in one corner of the room, at least giving him something to do.

The weekends were the worst, uncle Vernon was home. The chores were harder, the list was longer and his uncle was always there to trip him up or cuff the back of his head as he wearily worked his way through the list of jobs under the sun. Lunch was generally smaller as well when his uncle was about, so as the days went by Harry got even more exhausted and the stomach cramps started.

All in all Harry had never been so grateful for the Weasley's letter, even the first beating he'd had in years was worth it, as he knew he'd soon be at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley fussing over him.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

NEW FLASHBAK

000 - After The Goblet Of Fire - 000

"I don't want to participate!" Harry protested loudly over the arguing voices.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" Ludo Bagman insisted, "It's a magically binding contract." Barty Crouch nodded silently in agreement, surveying Harry in a way that made him think he was a particularly interesting bug in a lab.

"But..." Harry said, panicking, there had to be a way out.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "This can wait till the morning, there is obviously nothing that can be done. Harry why don't you pop up to my office and wait for me?" he smiled kindly at Harry, who nodded, glad for an excuse to escape everyone's accusing glares.

"Take a seat my boy." The headmaster said as he directed Harry into his office.

"Sir," Harry began cautiously as he sat, he still hadn't forgiven the headmaster for sending him back to his relatives for the summer.

"I know what you're going to say Harry" Dumbledore interrupted, "but you will have to compete. Now, I know you did not enter your own name so we must wonder..."

"Who wants me dead." Harry finished tonelessly, staring at his feet.

Dumbledore, to Harry's surprise, was smiling, "I think we can use this to our advantage." Harry looked up at him in confusion, "it is a perfect opportunity to show the public that you truly are their saviour."

Harry stared, gobsmacked, at the headmaster, who was un-sticking two lemon drops. "But...I don't..." He stuttered helplessly.

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore said joyfully, "Now off to bed with you, and make sure you do me proud."

Harry couldn't remember how he'd made his way to bed that night, the fight with Ron not registering over the words that kept repeating themselves in his head, _make me proud...show the public...perfect...proud...their saviour_. And the twinkling blue eyes of his ex-mentor as they twisted and deformed into horrifyingly red eyes, _Such a perfect tool_, a demented voice whispered. Harry rolled over in bed, restless, "I'm no-ones saviour" he muttered into the darkness. "And I'm certainly not going to be a tool."

END FLASHBACKS

* * *

**Review...**

**What do you think? Shall I continue? I've got the first seven chapters finished and I know where I'm going with this story but I want some feedback before I update anything else. Atm I want to concentrate on finishing my other stories but I just could'nt leave this idea gathering dust in my documents :D**


	2. Potter is Lily's son

**Authors Note: I know I said I don't do these but kb left a review I couldn't reply to. Kb pointed out my story is labelled as Harry/Draco, I just want to say that Harry and Draco are never going to be a couple. I put it as that because I will be switching between the two main characters' stories. If this is confusing I shall change it?**

**Oh, and I thought of some more warnings: future mpreg and cross-dressing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**POTTER IS LILLY'S SON**

"Harry, Harry" Ron shouted at his best friends curtains.

"Aww, let him sleep," Dean muttered sleepily as he fished around the bottom of his bed for a pair of socks, "he seemed to enjoy last night."

"I know," Seamus said, coming out of the bathroom, "I don't think I've seen him that relaxed for ages."

Ron nodded, "He really doesn't want this tournament, or the publicity"

"Didn't think that to begin with did you?" Seamus shot back at Ron, who glared, but didn't retort, knowing the Irishman was right.

"I'm going down to breakfast" Ron said grumpily to no-one in particular. He was still annoyed about the night before, he'd been hoping Harry would back him up when Hermione turned up with Krum. _Oh well_, he thought, _it could've been worse. I could've said something stupid to Hermione._ Thankfully Harry put a stop to that at least.

After ten minutes Ron was joined by Hermione at the Gryffindor table, "Good morning." She greeting cheerfully, grabbing some toast.

"Mornin'" Ron managed around his full mouth of bacon, swallowing he asked, "Good night?"

"Yes thank you, I quite enjoyed it. Even Harry seemed to relax." She said pointedly, glancing at him.

Ron frowned, "I'm not made for dancing" he protested.

"You could've tried." Before Ron could turn it into an argument Hermione continued, "Where's Harry anyway?"

"Still in bed."

"Oh" they ate breakfast in silence, Hermione thinking about what Harry had said the other night about Ron and Ron was bitterly wondering if Hermione was thinking about Krum, wishing he'd thought to ask Hermione to the ball first.

After breakfast Hermione headed off to the library followed by Ron's exclamation "But Hermione!"

So instead Ron headed back to the dorm to see if Harry was up yet, seeing the curtains still closed he peered round the edge, not wanting to wake his mate. But Harry wasn't there. Thinking he must've gone outside to fly or visit Hagrid, Ron threw his winter cloak on and made his way out of the castle.

But Harry wasn't on the Quidditch field or at Hagrids. So after finishing his tea at Hagrids and refusing yet more rock cakes he went to the library to see if Hermione had seen him.

"Hey." He said as he sat down.

"Shhh" Hermione admonished making Ron roll his eyes fondly.

"Sorry" He whispered, "You seen Harry?"

"No," Hermione looked up from her book, "He'll be around somewhere"

"Yeah"

Sensing Ron's worry Hermione gathered up her books, "Come on, maybe he's at lunch"

But he wasn't.

By the time dinner passed and Harry still hadn't turned up both friends were getting really worried and approached Professor McGonagall at the staff table.

"He's been missing all day?" She asked.

Next to her Snape sneered and muttered something that sounded like, "Attention seeking brat."

"I'll have a word with the headmaster," she said, ignoring her colleague, "send me an owl if he turns up in your common room."

It wasn't till midnight, after several hours of helpless pacing and visits from both the headmaster and McGonagall that Ron had a sudden brainwave. "Of course!" He shot up and ran up the boys stairs. Hermione's and Professor McGonagall's astonished gazes on his retreating back. A second later he was thundering back into the common room, "Keep the noise down Mr. Weasley, we don't want to wake the entire castle."

"Sorry Professor, but I just remembered." With a flourish he placed a blank piece of parchment on the table, Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

"Mr. Weasley..."

"Wait Professor." Hermione interrupted, gesturing for Ron to continue.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Ron said pointing his want at the parchment. Professor McGonagall couldn't with hold her gasp of surprise as the Maurader's map was revealed.

Ron hurriedly spread the map out over the table and started searching for Harry Potter.

"This is amazing magic" the stern head of Gryffindor said as she examined the map. "Find Harry Potter" She said pointing her wand at the map as Ron had done.

"Does that work?" Hermione questioned.

The map went blank for a moment before announcing, _Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail would like to inform the searcher that there is no Harry Potter in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"Bollocks" Ron said, falling back onto the sofa.

It showed how worried Hermione and Professor McGonagall were that he didn't get reprimanded for his language.

"I shall go and inform the headmaster."

"Professor!" Ron and Hermione made to follow.

"Yes, yes, fine, you two better come" She agreed distractedly.

"Where do you think he would've gone?" Headmaster Dumbledore surveyed the two stressed teenagers in front of him.

"The Leaky Caldron?" Ron answered as Hermione tried to stifle her sobs, "Or the Burrow? I dunno, he doesn't really know many places in the wizarding world."

"Would he go to the Muggle world? His relatives for instance?" Professor Snape sneered.

Ron shook his head, "He wouldn't go to his relatives, he hates it there. He's never mentioned being anywhere in the Muggle world really, the Durselys never let him go out with them."

Dumbledore sighed as he sat heavily in his chair, "You cannot think of anywhere at all?"

Before Ron could even shake his head there was a loud pop and the headmaster's office found itself hosting a sobbing elf, "Sorry sirs," It hiccupped.

"Dobby!" Ron said in surprise.

"Mr. Potter's Weasy!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby is so sorry"

"Dobby" Dumbledore said kindly, "can you help us find Harry?"

Dobby shook his head, "Mr. Potter sir didn't say wheres he was going. He gaves Dobby letters." Dobby held out letters to everyone in the room apart from Moody and disappeared with a crack.

There was silence as both Professor McGonagall and the headmaster read their letters. Ron and Hermione stared at theirs nervously whereas Professor Snape examined his carefully and suspiciously.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_Professor, I don't know what to say, but I thought I'd better write you a letter as you have been my head of house for just over three years. _

_One thing I absolutely owe to you (and perhaps Malfoy, but one mustn't linger) is my love of flying. Over the years I have faced what a young person should never have to, (I refuse to think I have ever been a child, if I have then I pity childhood). Flying has been the one thing, besides Ron, Hermione, and later Sirius, that has gotten me through. _

_However, now I find it is all too much, I cannot be your saviour. I am no hero. People always say you are completely loyal to Dumbledore, and I would've agreed last year, but after he sent me back to the Durselys – they are _not _my relatives – I lost faith. And when he insisted I win the tournament to prove I am the 'saviour of the light' or the 'chosen one' I started planning my escape._

_Maybe one day I shall return, and you shall forgive me. I hope you can find it in you heart to do so._

_Harry Potter_

_Dear Headmaster_

_Just so you know it is your fault I am leaving. You ruined my life. You left me with the Durselys and then expected me to be grateful. I am only writing to you to let you know personally that I refuse to be your saviour._

_Harry Potter_

_(the un-chosen one)_

Dumbledore lowered his letter, his hand shaking with barely controlled anger. "We have to find him" he said so decisively and with none of his grandfather-act that even Snape looked surprised.

"He doesn't want to be found" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Out!" Dumbledore practically shouted. Professor McGonagall ushered a shocked Ron and Hermione down the stairs and began leading them to the Gryffindor common room. Turning back she said, "Read it Severus."

Snape's expression didn't change but he gave a subtle nod as he set off to his private chambers to read his letter in peace. Secretly impressed the boy had upset the usually infallible headmaster.

Settling down in his favourite chair by the fire with a glass of firewhisky Severus hesitated before opening his letter.

_Dear Snape_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you of all people; just think of it as closure. When I first started Hogwarts I was really looking forward to potions, I was severely disappointed when I discovered my teacher did not just dislike me (something I was used to) _Severus snorted, but continued reading, _but loathed me. I did not understand, and I still don't. Sirius seemed to think it was because you didn't like my father in school. And Dumbledore said it was because you couldn't forgive my father for saving your life._

_But whatever, I don't see how your hate transferred to me. Everyone says I look like my Dad, but they've never given me chance to be like my mother. I have my mother's eyes, Professor, and the eyes are the windows to the soul._

_It's too late now, but I wanted you to know, I never wanted to hate you. I wasn't given a choice. I see that now, nothing has ever been my decision. I didn't choose to be targeted. I didn't ask to be left with neglectful Muggles. And I didn't ask to be the 'chosen one'._

_I know you may never believe me, Professor, but I couldn't leave without trying._

_Anyway, I wish you luck with teaching the 'dunderheads'._

_Harry Potter_

_AKA the brat-who-lives-to-be-a-pest_

_P.S. Try to be kinder to Neville, he does try._

_P.P.S. Can you do me a favour? Send Dumbledore the glare that you reserve for making seventh years cry (yes, that's the one :D) and give him a cutting remark. (I'm sure you'll do better than I ever could)._

Severus sat back, the letter on his lap, picked up his glass and downed it one. He spent the rest of the night staring into the fire, for the first time in years he allowed himself to remember the many happy days he spent with Lily when they were children. Her red hair glowing, even on the most miserable of days, and her laugh. God he missed her laugh.

Although he had never been in love with her as some, such as the likes of Dumbledore, assumed, he saw her as a sister. His best friend. His only friend. It was though a light bulb went off in his head, Potter was Lily's son.

**Review Please :)**

**Now the exams are over I hope will be updating more often, although I am going to focus on my other story, A Summer to Remember, which only has a couple of chapters to go.**

**Good luck to everyone with exams still to do :D**


	3. Draco's Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter  
**

**DRACO'S BALL**

"Tonight's the night then?" Blaise questioned as he watched his best friend preen in front of the full length mirror.

"Indeed, Mr. Zabini" Draco turned and grinned.

Theo shook his head at his dorm mate's behaviour, "Does it really matter?" he asked. Draco and Blaise had been arguing for about a month about who would loose their virginity first, after deciding that although messing around as best friends was fun, they weren't about to sleep with one another.

They both ignored Theo, "It's obviously going to be me" Blaise stated confidently, "Unlike some I could mention, I have a date for the ball."

"I have a date also" drawled Draco, turning back to the mirror to triple-check his hair.

Blaise snorted, "Pansy? I know full-well that you're only going with her to keep up appearances."

Theo smirked, "And I'm pretty sure she's planning on ditching you and going off with that Ravenclaw." He added.

Draco scrunched up his nose, "Good, that means I have plenty of time to catch my man."

"Oh, so you do have someone in mind. Care to share?"

"No." Draco said simply before moving towards the door, "coming?"

An hour into the ball and Draco was stood casually sipping his drink in full view of the stage where the Hippogriffs were playing their latest number. A brief, small compulsion charm meant the lead guitarist, Jake, glanced up just after his solo and met Draco's eyes. Draco raised his glass and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Subtle, but effective as throughout the next few songs Jake's eyes kept returning to the spot where Draco was without the need for more trickery. _Good._ Draco thought as he slipped away during the last song and silently made his way over to the stage entrance so he could see when the band left, _Got him._

Jake finished off the grand finale and as the crowd of students cheered and screamed he tried to see through the stage fireworks to check the blond guy who had caught his attention was still there. He wasn't. Jake found he was really disappointed, although why he couldn't say, he didn't even know the guys name.

"Jake move" Ryan prodded him off stage.

Hastily Jake mentally shook himself, he shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts here, the teachers surely wouldn't appreciate it if he bedded one of the students.

That last thought kept him happy as he followed his fellow band members back-stage.

"Hey, Jake, you ok mate?" Ryan asked, "We're going to stay and listen to the Weird Sisters for a bit."

"Ye, sure" Jake muttered, distracted, "Actually," he added, louder, "I think I'm going to go back to the rooms." It was probably better if he avoided the blond, just in case.

Unfortunately for Jake's morals, this was what Draco hoped would happen and as Jake made his way through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, Draco followed.

When he judged they were far enough from the great hall Draco sped up and cleared his throat to get Jake's attention.

"Not staying for the rest?"

"Errr..." Was Jake's response, clearly surprised, but not annoyed, to find the blond that had caught his eye.

Smirking, Draco slowly approached the taller brunet, who gulped nervously as he felt his inhibitions leaving him. Draco only stopped when he was less than a foot away, his eyes sparkling with mischief he licked his lips again.

"Who are you?" Jake found his voice, although it came out quite huskily.

"Draco." Draco replied.

Jake took a step forward and swooped Draco into a mind-reeling kiss. Draco gasped at the sudden dominance demonstrated by his target, taking advantage of the younger boys surprise, and slightly parted lips, Jake slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and explored every inch. Draco moaned in response and pressed his body against the other, arms gripping the leather-clad shoulders for support.

"Draco..." Jake started hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know the answer to his question. They were now lying side by side in Jake's four-poster double bed, naked and panting after enjoying each others bodies.

"What?" Draco rolled over so he could hook one leg over Jake and place small kisses to his neck and chest.

Automatically Jake pulled Draco in closer, "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah" Draco thought there was no point in lying about it

"When's your birthday?"

"New Years Eve"

"So you're almost sixteen?" Jake frowned, not too bad, he was only eighteen, after all he had been home schooled and so finished his education when his parents had nothing left to teach him.

Draco didn't answer, not wanting to lie yet not wanting correct his lover either. Instead he moved so he was kissing lower and lower down Jake's body, sufficiently distracted Jake's hands found Draco's hair and he groaned as Draco reached his prize.

The next morning Draco strolled happily into his dorm room, after using a notice-me-not charm to navigate the castle corridors which were, at eleven o'clock, full of students gossiping about the night before.

"Where have you been?" Blaise demanded, hair still wet from his shower.

Draco grinned, "I win."

"No you don't" Blaise immediately contradicted.

Theo intervened, "I think it's a tie"

Draco pouted, "So, I still say I win, after all I spent the night with the lead guitarist of the Hippogriffs. That beats a fellow student, even a foreign one." He stated arrogantly.

Blaise and Theo's jaws hit the floor, "Lead...Hippogriffs?" Blaise stuttered, eyes wide. "No fair. Still a tie" he added.

Draco grinned and made his way to the bathroom, "Whatever." he called over his shoulder.

"Oh well" Blaise sighed, "I've got to go, promised I'd meet Ruben for lunch."

"I'll come with you, I want to go the library" Theo followed Blaise out of the dorm, both thinking the same thing; how on earth did Draco get away with that?

Draco's happiness lasted for the next few days; it was only crushed when the Headmaster stood up at dinner and made an announcement. Something rare in itself, but the news he informed them of sent Draco's heart plummeting to the deepest dungeons.

"I am devastated to announce," Dumbledore began gravely, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "that Harry Potter has gone missing." He paused, letting the information sink in. After a seconds shocked silence everyone started talking, a few girls even burst into the tears.

Draco stared incredulously at the Headmaster before catching his godfather's eye; Severus inclined his head slightly letting Draco know it was the truth.

"I don't believe it!" Blaise whispered next to him.

Draco shook his head silently, a lump forming in his throat as he turned back to Dumbledore, looking for more information.

Dumbledore raised his wand, which let out a short whistle, to regain silence. "This devastating news will no doubt cast a shadow over what was meant to be a year of unity and friendship. However, do not despair for I have every faith in the dedication of those witches and wizards who are out searching for Harry this very moment. Now, I implore you all to stay positive and retain the bonds formed between schools for friendship becomes ever more important in grave times."

Draco, Blaise and Theo didn't speak until they had all collapsed in the best chairs by the fire and set up several privacy wards around them.

"He didn't mention if Potter had been kidnapped." Theo stated, looking to Draco.

"He left on his own." Draco confirmed confidently.

"How do you know?"

"They would've mentioned a break-in, there are no aurors around. He didn't want to compete." Draco leant back in his chair, mind still reeling. He may have fought with Potter but he far from hated him. Ever since first year he had found his verbal spars with Potter relaxed him, a distraction from the expectations surrounding the Malfoy name. And he suspected Potter felt the same, that he enjoyed the knowledge that not everyone automatically assumed the boy-who-lived was deserving of immediate respect. Draco was one of the few who saw Harry, not a famous scar, despite the number of insults he had thrown at the other boy concerning it.

* * *

"M...my Lord" Wormtail snivelled on the ground, "th...the Potter boy has gone... missing, my Lord."

"Missssing?" hissed a cold voice.

"It appears he has run away my Lord"

"My Lord?" Wormtail repeated cautiously after ten minutes silence in which the Dark Lord Voldemort reshuffled his carefully made plans.

"He can be found"

"O...of course my Lord, I shall start searching at once."

"You?" Voldemort sneered, "No...this needs brains."

"Get in touch with Barty, he is to stay at Hogwarts and look out for any information Dumbledore may find. You shall then contact Lucius and Severus, have them report to me."

"Ye...yes my Lord." Wormtail bowed low and backed out of the room on unsteady legs; if his Lord was reassembling his inner circle he was loosing his importance.

"Do not worry Wormtail; I have more uses yet for you."

Wormtail whimpered as he transformed and made his way to Hogwarts as a rat.

**Review**

**And if you have time check out my blog - mystudentstruggles . wordpress . com (take out the spaces)  
**

**or my twitter page - mystudentstruggles a_life_struggle  
**


End file.
